When the hell did we got together?
by 360BLANK360
Summary: Jaden and Chazz are confused why do they love each other, though never told yet, so they ask themselves why. What will happen if they're both alone, and no one will bother them? Rated T for harmless swearing and deep kissing.


º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Clearly, this is only for Erianna-chan's desires only.**

**Erianna: Woopee! More Rivalshipping fetish!**

**Haruko: This is apparently a one-shot, since we're trying hard as we could to finish Relationship and Immortal.**

**Jaden: -Oh great, me and Jun-kun again. How exciting.-**

**Chazz: What?**

**Jaden: I said, YOU'RE DEAD! *slaps Chazz***

**Chazz: Aaahh! *falls***

**Erianna: Ju-chan! That was cold! You're together and you have a child already and he owns it!**

**Jaden: He deserves it for flirting and seducing me in the past weeks now!**

**Etsuko: Let's just do the damn fanfic!**

**Haruko: Right. Here's the disclaimers. Enjoy! And summary!**

_**Disclaimer!: **_**Millenia360 Alz doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Rivalshipping. If they do, Jaden will be a girl and Chazz will be head over heels for 'her'!**

_**Summary: **_**Jaden and Chazz are confused why do they love each other, though never told yet, so they ask themselves why. What will happen if they're both alone, and no one will bother them?**

_**Rated: **_**T for some little harmless swearing and deep kissing. Rating may go up.**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Jaden's POV**

Of all people that I know, why does it have to be you? I mean, there is a lot of guys over there I might love better than you, but you seen to be _that _person I would love. Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy said I could find the right person for me. I didn't even know how close me, Jasmine and Mindy are. Maybe just because of Alexis.

Speaking of Alexis, doesn't she might act a little strange to you? Always acting like she wanted me to get my eyes off of _him _for a day, I think. But she seemed like she's ok at the other hand.

Now, why the hell am I in love with you again?

Thinking...

Thinking...

Still thinking...

...

Ding!

Maybe because, of that looks of yours, yep definately. No, no, I think that's not it. Maybe because you have money. No, I'm not going to love you because of the money. I'm not a girl who dates guys for money you know! Gaah! I don't know! This is making me nuts! You're just one guy! But it looks to me like I'm dealing with one billion guys!

Ok, calm down. Calm down, Jaden.

Why did I really fall for you?

I could fall for Jesse Anderson, because he was cute and almost like me in all, only I'm female and he's a male, of course. But it seemed to me that you are better than him.

Or I could fall for Aster Phoenix, I mean he got the money, which I won't spend, or not to mention the good looks. But then again you beat his looks.

Why you? Why not them? I have so much question for anyone to answer on! But, I can't ask to anyone, I can't let anyone know that I _like _you. No, I don't like you. Maybe it's more like... _Love_.

I questions for you, _Chazz Princeton_. The one who is owning my heart for now.

What are you doing in my life? Why do I _love _you? When are you going to stop hating me? Where would I go to get you off of my mind?

So many questions, I can't answer it, but only you, Chazz, my one and only love. Not to mention the giant douche-bag of my life can only answer. For now, I don't want to see you, I just might get hurt, not to mention always calling me slacker and always telling me I'm not a woman. It really hurted me you know? But I kept my happy expression to not make you feel bad about it.

**Chazz's POV**

Ok, now this is weird, weirder then the weirdest in the world that could happen in my entire life! Why the hell did I even think of falling for that Slifer slacker? Why her? I had a crush on hot-sexy-Alexis (A/N: *chokes out water*) then my feelings for her faded away every day when I see you! I tried looking away from you, but I couldn't! You're body, it looks so, perfect. More perfect than Alexis... WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAID? Gaah! This is not right!

Speaking of Alexis, she looks kinda different, you know? She looks directly to me with a dreamy smile, like she has a crush on me. Oh now I know that she is! First I have a crush on her then she turn me down. And now she have a crush on me? What the heck is wrong with this world?

Ok, just to get everything to me slowly and not letting me explode. I, the Chazz Princeton, do not like Alexis Rhodes any more, and having a liking, or maybe _love _for that Slifer slac- I mean _Jaden Yuki_.

Why did I fall for her for a sudden anyway?

Thinking...

Thinking...

Still thinking...

...

Ding!

Maybe because of your beautiful face and features, yep definately. No, no if that's the case I should be going fan boy when I see her. Maybe because of her awesome dueling skills. No, no hell no, I don't need a tutor, especially a female slifer tutor to teach me how to duel! Aaargh! I can't handle this!

Ok, now calm dowm, Chazz.

Why does it have to be you? Why you?

The only one I could fall for is Alexis Rhodes. Because she was hot, beautiful and sexy (A/N: *chokes out water, again*) But you were more than her.

I can't even get myself straight, it's all because of you! You! You... I can't say it... That fact that I _love _you... _Jaden Yuki_, if I, one day tell you when is the day I will tell you that I _love _you. Please, don't hurt me. I already hurted myself for crying out loud! I know I've hurted you a lot of times, but you seem you don't mind. I know I was goof! Making fun of a girl is a bad idea! I know! I could die because of you! I know, you're always forgiving and a good friend... Maybe that's the reason why I fell for you.

**Jaden's POV**

Now if I remembered corectly, I'm with my friends; Syrus, Alexis and Blair. I let out a small sigh of frustration, I've been thinking a lot of Chazz today, it's a good thing I haven't seen him yet.

"Jaden, are you okay?" Asked my best friend; Syrus.

I quickly looked at my friend and let out a fake smile. "I'm ok Sy, nothing to worry about!" I lied.

"Are you sure? You've been silent and murmuring about something." Alexis said getting worried.

It wasn't like me to be too silent, or murmuring about something. _Damn it. I blame you, Chazz. _I thought. "It's nothing." I said seriously, but kept my fake smile.

"Um... Ok." Blair said questionly.

I sighed in relief. I was a very bad liar, consider my innocence are too much for my cursing one.

**Chazz's POV**

That's it! I can't handle this anymore! I'm going to tell her no matter what! This feelings is getting the best of me!

So I went to the forest, that's where she mostly hangs out now with her friends during Saturdays.

I saw her, well. It's now or never, I'm telling her! No turning back! As I took few more steps to where Jaden is, that Slifer slacker that I fall for, the one who's owning my cold heart that ould melt easily on her palm of her hands.

**Normal POV**

As Chazz walk a little bit more, the girls noticed him coming except for Jaden who is still straight on her thoughts.

"Hey, Chazz." Blair said.

"Hi, Chazz" Syrus greeted.

The female brunette got back to reality, and saw Chazz is really here. _No, not now. _Jaden thought worriedly. "Hey, um... Chazz." She said nerviously.

_Beautiful. _Chazz thought.

"Look, um. I gotta go, I have something to do." Jaden said standing up quickly.

This broke Chazz's heart. _No, I have to tell, I can't take it anymore. _The black slifer thought hurt.

Jaden walked passed Chazz, but have been stopped by a hand holding her wrist.

"Jaden, I need to talk to you." Chazz pleaded.

The brunette blinked. _Chazz never pleaded to me. But I don't want to talk to him yet, I know I have been ignoring him most likely. I guessed he noticed it. _She thought. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go." She said shrugged off Chazz's pale white hand and started to walk away.

Syrus, Alexis and Blair blinked in a few times before all of them realized. _Chazz is in love with Jaden... _All of them thought in the same time.

**With Jaden... Or rather also with Chazz...**

_I needed to get away, I don't want to see Chazz, at least not yet. _Jaden thought.

"You're really anxious to get away, huh?" Someone said.

Jaden spun around and saw _him_. The one she had a crush on. The one who she loves. The one who's making her different from the inside. It's non-other than Chazz.

"Um... Yeah-and-no. I was hoping for some privacy." The brunette said laying her head against the tree.

"Jaden, when I need to talk to you, I mean it." The black slifer said angrily walking over to the brunette.

Now, Jaden was scared. What will he do to her? Jaden tried to walk past Chazz, but she was forced to lay back to the tree by Chazz.

"Talk to me, Jaden! It's not like you to just, ignore me!" Chazz said in a demanding tone.

"I don't want to!" Jaden shouted few tears running down from her eyes.

_No, make it stop. I don't want to see him. Tell me this is just a bad dream! _Jaden shouted on her mind.

_Is Jaden crying? W-what did I do? I just wanted to talk. _Chazz thought.

"Please Chazz, I need sometime alone!" Jaden said in a pleading tone.

"No, you have too much time!" Chazz said.

"Chazz! I-!" The brunette was cut off by Chazz's lips touching hers in a demanding kiss.

The black slifer forced his tounge inside Jaden's mouth, which makes the brunette's cheeks turn three shades of red. Jaden fought Chazz's tounge with her own, and started to have a fight. Chazz won, his tounge started to explore his to-be-girlfriend's mouth, it tasted sweet, chocolate with a hint of strawberries.

The brunette couldn't take it, fighting her feelings for Chazz is not helping, why not just accept? Yeah right, like that was easy. Jaden gave up, she found herself happy of the kiss, long one to be exact. She hang her arms around Chazz's neck deepining the kiss. Once air became a very serious issue, they both pulled away, panting for air.

After both of them catch up to their breathes. Chazz hugged Jaden firmly so he won't make her flinch. "Jaden, I love you." The black slifer said with no shame. (A/N: Sham -_-''')

The brunette who is shocked in Chazz's sudden words, blinked for a few times. "I... I love you too..." Jaden said.

The black slifer pulled away from the firm hug, looking straight in Jaden's beautiful chocolate eyes. "Is the reason why are you avoiding me because you're lovesick over me?" He asked with a smirk.

The brunette blushed madly then nodded. Chazz smiled then kissed Jaden's forehead. "I'm same as you." He whispered softly.

Jaden smiled brightly, relieved. She doesn't have to be lovesick anymore.

They both didn't noticed some people are watching, it was Syrus, Alexis and Blair.

"Aww... How cute!" Syrus said softly.

"No! It wasn't!" Alexis spatted.

"Ok? What's it to you?" Blair asked.

"Chazz was mine! And mine only!" Alexis said. (A/N: I beg your pardon.) She then stormed off to her dorm room.

**A month later...**

Everything was normal at Duel Academy.

Except for, Syrus and Bastion are actually now dating. Which Zane isn't so much glad about.

Blair was still staying at Duel Academy, but promoted to Ra Yellow.

Alexis flirting with Chazz, but he wasn't falling for her anymore.

And here's the weird one, Chazz and Jaden are dating too, like Syrus and Bastion. The whole school couldn't believe it, even Chancellor Sheppard. But it wasn't their business now, was it?

Right now, Chazz and Jaden are at the docks watching the waves move.

They both have a lot in mind, it wasn't much answered. Even though that they're together and all of their question has been answered already, there was one more question that it needed to be answered badly.

_When the hell did we got together? _Both of them thought questionly, they looked at each other again them smiled. Chazz kissed Jaden on the cheek, making the brunette blush, but there is no shame for her. She lay her head against the black slifer's shoulder and rested there until dinner time.

Still, that question is getting worse...

_When the hell did we got together?_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø(^o^)º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: There's not much swearing.**

**Erianna: Yeah, I know.**

**Haruko: Looks like your tounge doesn't feel like swearing.**

**Jaden: Pretty much, then.**

**Chazz: *rolls eyes***

**Etsuko: Whatever, we need to go anyway.**

**Haruko, Erianna & Etsuko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off! R&R peeps!**


End file.
